Baby Boo
by HunHan epriwer
Summary: Sepertinya akan kacau? -HAOHUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

HAOHUNHAN Epriwer

* * *

><p>Luhan itu suka anjing. Suka sekali Puppy. Sehun juga menyukainya hanya saja….<p>

Begini persoalnnya…

" Sehun lihat itu. dia tampan sekali kan? Aku mau yang itu Sehun. "

Jemari lentik Luhan menelusup, bermain di antara celah-celah kandang warna-warni berukuran sedang di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sehun berdiri memperhatikan Luhan yang sedari tadi terlihat begitu antusias dengan mata berbinar cantik menatapi Puppy-puppy lucu di sana.

Luhan menjulur-julurkan jemarinya seolah mengumpankan jarinya sebagai santapan lezat seekor Puppy coklat dengan bulu tebal di seluruh tubuhnya itu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan begitu maksudnya. Luhan hanya gemas saja ingin sekali membebaskan puppy imut dari dalam kandang sial ini dan membawanya pulang dengan segera lalu mengajaknya bermain dan berguling di atas karpet coklat kesayangannya di ruang tamu dalam apartemennya.

Sementara yang Luhan ajak bicara hanya berdiri di atasnya sambil menatap jengah dirinya tanpa memberi tanggapan, mendengus pun tidak.

Sehun sendiri sebenarnya sudah cukup pusing menghadapi tingkah aktif putranya yang mengulurkan badan gemuknya kesana kemari dalam gendongannya untuk melihat lebih dekat anjing-anjing yang sesungguhnya menggemaskan ini namun jadi sangat menyebalkan di mata Sehun setelah mereka semua berhasil menarik perhatian istri juga anaknya dalam waktu tak kurang dari 5 menit setelah mereka sampai di Petshop ini.

Sehun itu agak pencemburu ya?

Sehun juga harus mati-matian menahan lengan Haowen agar tidak menerobos cela-cela kandang dan berakhir dengan hilangnya salah satu jemari lucu itu.

Ditambah…. Ugghh Sehun sungguh menyesal sekali.

Niat mulianya ialah menghibur anak laki-laki nakalnya itu dengan mengajaknya bermain di Petshop tak jauh dari apartemennya karena sedari tadi Haowen terus aja merengek-rengek tak jelas apa maunya.

Namun malang tak dapat di lelang, niatnya menghibur Haowen kandas setelah Luhan sang Istri yang super cantik dan menyebalkan itu mengekorinya dan berakhir menunjuk seluruh puppy di sana untuk di bawa pulang bersama mereka. Membuat Sehun mual mendengar suara mendayu dayu milik Luhan.

Sehun itu mengerti sekali jika istrinya ini adalah seorang maniak puppy. Puppy alias anak anjing alias gukguk alias…. Yah itulah pokoknya. Terbukti ini adalah seekor puppy yang kee…

Entahlah.

Sehun lupa itu puppy yang keberapa yang Luhan katakan tampan dam memaksa Sehun utuk segera membelinya.

" Tidak! "

Dan itu juga satu kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang entah sudah keberapa yang ia ucapkan setelah 1setengah jam lamanya ia berada di sini.

" Sehun kau tidak lihat mereka tu lucu sekali. Haowen pasti akan suka dan aku yakin dia tidak akan lagi mempersulit diri mu dengan merengek tidak jelas seperti tadi jika kau mau membelikanya. 1 saja kok, tidak semuannya. Iya kan sayang? Uhh anak Mama sini… "

Luhan lantas berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya dan meraih ketiak Haowen untuk mengambil alih gendongannya dari Sehun. Luhan menciumi putra berpipi gendutnya itu dan menuntun lengan Haowen untuk melambai-lambai pada seekor puppy yang berada di salah satu kandang atas.

Di Petshop ini kandangnya bertumpuk. Jadi bagaimanpun posisi mu kau akan tetap dapat mlihat puppy-puppy itu. Dan di situ pula masalah terbesar Sehun saat ini. Di kelilingi gonggongan dari berbagi macam jenis anjing di tambah rengekan putranya lalu di beri bonus suara lembut Luhan yang meminta puppy ini dan itu.

.

.

Melihat puppy itu menggoyang-goyangkan ekor pendeknya seolah membalas lambaiannya tadi, Haowen sontak tergelak dan menggumam-gumam dengan bahasa bayinya yang tentu saja hanya ia yang mengerti.

Bahkan kedua orang tuanya itupun tak pernah mengerti apa yang Haowen ucapkan selama ini.

Hanya

" Ma..ma "

Atau

" Pa..pa "

Itu saja yang Luhan dan Sehun mengerti.

Mereka memang orang tua muda super tampan dan cantik juga modis di antara perkumpulan orang tua se antero kota Seoul dengan pengalaman mengurus anak paling buruk.

Sebagai contoh Sehun pernah memandikan Haowen saat suhu tubuh balita tersebut mencapai tiga puluh delapan drajat. Sehun fikir dengan mandi tubuh Haowen akan lebih segar tidak lagi bersuhu sepanas itu. Dan malam harinya Sehun harus rela di tending dari kamar oleh Luhan karena membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena Haowen yang semakin rewel karena demamnya.

Daebak!

Namun perlu kalian tau, karena itu pula Haowen si tampan Haowen si lucu Haowen yang menggemaskan harus memiliki nasib sial sejak lahir dan di nobatkan – oleh Chanyeol – menjadi bayi termalang tahun ini karena terlahir dari orang tua seperti Luhan dan Sehun.

Haowen ku yang malang.

.

.

" Tidak! "

Lagi-lagi kata menyebalkan itu yang harus telinga cantik Luhan dengar.

Rasanya ingin sekali Luhan menendang suaminya itu ke dalam kandang Pit Bull di sebelahnya. Namun ia urungkan karena, memang apa yang bisa ajing-anjing itu dapat dari tubuh Sehun yang hanya berisi tulang yang terlapisi kulit seperti itu?

HEOL!

Lantas ia hanya mengerang dan membalas ucapan Sehun meledak-ledak.

" Tak bisa kah kau mengucapkan kata lain! Aku kan hanya meminta satu. Ini juga kan agar Haowen memiliki teman bermain jadi ia tak harus merusak alat-alat make-up ku Sehun! "

Luhan menatap Sehun emosi.

" Memang kalau tidak satu kau inginnya berapa ha! Aku tidak mau pokoknya kita memelihara hewan berbulu jenis apapun di dalam apartemen titik. Masalah make-up itu kan salah mu Luhan. Harusnya – "

" Harusnya kau mengerti aku tak cukup tinggi untuk mengambil maina-mainan Haowen yang kau simpan di atas lemari, Sehun! "

Luhan memutus biadab ucapan yang Sehun saja belum berfikir kapan ia akan mengakhiri ucapannya.

" Seharusnya kau juga mengerti ada banyak barang yang lebih layak Haowen mainkan bukan malah kau berika alat-alay make-up mu. Kau fikir Haowen seorang anak gadis? Haowen itu balita Istri ku sayang. "

" Memangnya di apartemen kita berisi apa suami ku yang tampan? Kau mau kau memberikan berkas-berkas kantor mu pada Haowen? Lalu membiarkannya meremat-remat dan mengigitnya lalu akhirnya kertas-kertas itu basah tak terbaca oleh liur Haowen dan kau berguling-guling histeris setelahnya? Atau kau ingin aku memberikan Haowen alat-alat dapur? Dan berakhir dengan pisau yang menggores jemarinya begitu? "

Inilah yang ku maksud dengan Sehun dan Luhan adalah orang tua Super buruk dan Haowen adalah bayi Super malang.

Aku bukan tanpa alasan mengatakan seperti itu.

Sehun dan Luhan –Orang tua dengan gen yang sempurna. Wajah rupawan. Wawasan luas. Muda. Banyak uang dan….

Sedikit bodoh.

Super sekali.

Adakah **Golden Ways** untuk Haowen?

.

.

Haowen yang tidak mengerti apa yang tengah kedua orang tuanya perdebatkan hanya menatap imut Sehun dan Luhan bergantian dengan kelopak matanya yang berkedip lucu sambil bertepuk tangan ceria.

Jika Sehun tidak ingat sedang bersitegang dengan Luhan mungkin saat ini Sehun sudah merampas Haowen dari gendongan Luhan dan menciumi habis pipi putranya itu.

Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama terengah dan memutuskan mengambil jeda dan berfikir sejenak.

" Luhanie dengarkan aku sekali ini saja ya " suara Sehun merobek keheningan.

Sehun berusaha melembut dalam kalimatnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya melirik Sehun menggunakan ekor matanya dengan tajam.

" Terserah!"

Luhan melengos pergi keluar dari Petshop tersebut bersama si gendut Haowen meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja yang masih diam dengan mengurut pelan pinggiran pelipisnya di temani tatapan anjing-anjing di sekeliling nya yang seakan ikut prihatin atas nasibnya.

Sehun membuka perlahan pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Haowen sedang duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu berbicara tak jelas bersama dua robot di masing-masing tagannya. Tangan kirinya memegang robot Power Ranger dan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat boneka Barbie – itu Haowen dapat dari Baekhyun kakak Sehun –serta televise yang menyala menampilkan kartun SpongeBob Squerpants .

Tokoh kartun spons kotak berwarna kuning dengan celana coklat bersam temannya si bintang laut pink yang memiliki sejuta hal konyol untuk di lakukan.

Haowen mengayunkan kedua benda tersebut ke udara dan membuat seolah-olah bertabrakan ala jangkrik.

" Bam..Bam "

Haowen terus bergumam-gumam seru dalam dunia imajinasi perangnya bersama Barbie dan Power Ranger hingga tak menyadari hentakan kaki Ayahnya yag semakin mendekat.

" Hei Wangjanim. Kau bermain sendiri? Mana Mama? " Sehun meraih tubuh anaknya dan menuntun Haowen untuk berdiri menghadapnya dengan kedua lengan Sehun berada di ketiak Haowen. Menahan tubuh anaknya.

Haowen tersenyum lucu memamerkan se biji gigi susunya yang sedikit tumbuh di bagian gusi paling depan seraya menepuk-nemuk asal wajah Sehun.

" Pa..pa " Haowen berceloteh riang gembira.

Tentu saja bayi berpipi bulat seperti bakpao itu tak akan pernah mengerti sebagaimana kegundahan hati Ayahnya. Haowen hanyalah bayi laki-laki berusia satu setengah tahun yang hanya mengerti bagaimana caranya menangis mengompol dan bermain.

Sehun masih menitah Haowen untuk tetap berdiri. Memperhatikan tingkah lucu tiada akhir anaknya yang semakin hari tingkat menggemaskannya naik 5 level. Sehun harus benar-benar menguatkan diri agar tidak pingsan lemas melihat tingkah lucu Haowen.

Bagaimanapun Haowen itu anaknya. Mana mungkin Sehun harus pingsan setiap kali melihat anaknya sendiri. Tidak lucu kan?

Ini isi kepala Sehun.

Haowen masing mengangguk-aguk dan masih menepuk-nepuk wajah Sehun sambil bergerak tak mau diam.

Sehun bersyukur setidaknya Luhan tidak pernah lupa untuk memotong kuku-kuku Haowe rutin 1minggu sekali. Jadi ia tak harus merasakan perih di sekujur wajahnya karena kuku panjang dan hitam Haowen menggoresi kulit wajahnya parah-parah mencolok matanya.

Yahh…

Walau terkadang Luhan malah selalu lupa untuk mengganti popok Haowen. Sampai suara nyaring Haowen memenuhi seluruh ruangan menangis kencang karena popoknya yang sudah tidak lagi nyaman sejak seharian Ibunya yang cantik itu lupa menggantinya.

Sehun mendekap Haowen dan menciumi perut serta pipi Haowen yang ber aroma segar bedak dan minyak khas bayi.

Sehun selalu suka bau badan Haowen.

Di banding bau badannya sendiri. Jelas saja.

" Pa..pa " Haowen menjambak rambut Sehun tak terlalu kuat sambil tersenyum dan tergelak-gelak bahagia.

" Anak Appa mengapa tampan? Mengapa tampan sekali huh? Neomu kyeopta! Appa gemas sekali ingin menggigit mu tapi Appa tak mau ambil resiko terlempar botol hairspray milik Mama mu lagi. huh! "

Sehun itu seorang suami ngawur dan Luhan itu seorang istri anarkis dengan tingkah bar-bar nya.

Luhan dan Sehun itu pasangan suami istri yang tak pernah jauh-jauh dari kegiatan adu mulut. Mereka selalu bertriak satu sama lain secara tak wajar karena hal-hal ngawur yang Sehun sering lakukan.

Misalkan memasukkan permen ke mulut Haowen bulat-bulat hingga seluruh wajah alis dan telinga Haowen memerah karena tersedak dan terbatuk. Memberikan Haowen es krim coklat dan membiarkan Haowen melumuri wajahnya dengan lelehan es krim hingga mengotori tangan dan pakaianya sehingga Luhan yang baru saja 1jam yang lalu memandikan Haowen harus memandikannya ulang. Atau melempar sembarangan sepatu kerjanya sampai Haowen yang tak bisa diam merangkak kesana kemari dan menemukan sepatu Sehun lalu bersiap memasukan ujung sepatu tersebut ke dalam mulut mungilnya namun selalu tergagalkan karena Luhan memergokinya terlebih dahulu. Dan tampaklah gurat kecewa di pipi bulat menggemaskan itu karena 'wafer' hitamnya yang belum ia sempat cicipi sudah raib entah di buang kemana oleh Ibunya.

Dan akhir dari itu semua dalah botol hairspray, mangkuk, bantal, botol minum, sepatu Haowen atau apapun yang dekat dari jangkauannya, Luhan tak segan akan melayangkan semua itu secara Cuma-Cuma ke arah kepala Sehun.

Sehun tidak mau lagi. Sehun kapok.

Sehun diam sejenak. Memeluk Haowen dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening mungil milik anaknya.

" Haowen-ie bisa kau beri tau Appa? Apa Mama masih marah pada Appa eumm? "

Sehun menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Haowen. Membuat Haowen semakin tak bisa diam hingga hidung mancung kebanggannya itu basah kuyup oleh air liur karena Haowen yang terus melebarkan mulut kecilnya berusaha memasukkan hidung Sehun ke dalamnya. Menatap seolah hidung itu adalah Coklat siap makan.

Tak lama telinga Sehun menangkap derap kaki seseorang dari arah dapur menuju ruang tamu. Itu pasti istrinya. Sehun yakin itu.

**Memangnya siapa lagi?**

" Haowen sayang lihat Mama bawa apa? Ayo kita makan. ~ "

Benar kan?

Luhan menaruh mangkuk kecil berbentuk kepala beruang berisi bubur rasa pisang coklat yang ia bawa itu di atas sebuah meja di samping sofa, lalu meraih Haowen dari gendongan Sehun tanpa berbicara apapun. Membuat Sehun melenguh pasrah dan menatap hampa tangannya yang kosong. Tak ada lagi Haowen di sana.

Squidward pun tau jika Luhan masih merajuk.

Luhan duduk di atas sofa dan memangku Haowen. Menyuapi anaknya dengan damai tanpa peduli pada seorang pria yang teronggok lemah di samping bawahnya.

" Manhi dueseyo Haowen-ah " Luhan mengarahkan sendok kecilnya ke mulut Haowen.

" AAeemm! " suara Haowen setelah Luhan berhasil memasukkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya.

" Oww~ Toktok Hada! Urie Haowen neomu kyeowo. Popohe Mama Popo " Luhan tertawa dan memajukan pipi juga bibirnya agar Haowen lebih mudah mendaratkan kucapan manisanya.

" Eeemmuahh! "

Haowen mencium basah pipih Luhan. Ibu muda itu di buat bahagia olehnya.

" Ma..ma " mulut Haowen memang penuh makanan tapi balita itu tetap tak bisa diam dan berceloteh ramai. Haowen itu bayi yang cerewet sekali. Sama seperti Ibunya.

Itu kata Sehun.

" Diam sayang Kalau Haowen makan itu diam. Tidak boleh banyak berbicara, nanti kau bisa tersedak Arraci? "

Luhan terus seperti itu. berbicara dan bergurau bersama Haowen seakan-akan di dalam apartemen tersebut hanya ada Luhan dan Haowen. Tak pernah ada makhluk lain berna Oh Sehun di sana.

Sehun merana.

Lonely Sehun.

" Luhannie~"

Sehun sudah lelah dan akhirnya mulai merengak mengimitasi gaya Haowen saat merengek karena permen coklatya di rebut paksa oleh Ibunya karena sudah mengotori tangan wajah dan seluruh pakaiannya.

Luhan berlagak seolah tak pernah mendengar rengekan mengerikan milik Sehun. Ia malah memutar duduknya dan membelakangi Sehun.

" Haowen sudah kenyang kan? Kajja kita ke kamar mu. bermain boneka puppy milik Haowen saja. Tidak apa kan? Appa mu memang pelit dan jahat. Jangan bersedih ada Mama bersama mu. " Luhan mengangkat tubuh Haowen lalu berdiri dan bersiap membawa pergi Haowen ke kamarnya. Namun sebelum Luhan sempat bergerak sebuah lengan di bawahnya lebih dulu terjulur memblokade sikunya yang terlipat karena menggendong Haowen.

" Mama~ "

Sehun benar-benar menjelma menjadi bayi tua menjengkelkan di mata dan telinga Luhan.

" Jangan Sentuh! "

Luhan menghentakkan tubuhnya.

" Mama jangan marah…"

"…"

" Mama "

"…"

" Huh! "

Cukup sudah! Sehun harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang. Ia tak mau lagi dan lagi semua berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidur di atas sofa selama 1minggu atau tidur di karpet di kamar Haowen.

Tidak!

Sehun mengelap dramatis ujung dahinya yang sebenarnya tak ada kringat sama sekali di sana.

Haowen tidak suka udara panas.

Sehun bergerak lembut untuk menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak semakin kesal padanya lalu membawa kembali Luhan untuk duduk di sofa. Luhan sempat berontak namun karena terserang ciuman lembut di bibirnya Luhan akhirnya menurut.

Dasar Luhan!

" Cepat bicara! " ketus Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun. Wanita itu lebih memilih memainkan jari-jari mungil milik Haowen. Lebih menarik.

" Masalah puppy itu– "

" Yaya aku tau kau tak akan pernah membelikkanya untuk Haowen "

Sehun menghela nafas, tegar. Hidupnya berat sekali.

" Dengar dulu "

"….."

" Aku tau jika Puppy itu untuk mu kan? bukan untuk Haowen. Kau yang sebenarnya menginginkannya kan? Aku tau di luar kepala apa-apa saja yang kau suka dan Haowen suka. Haowen memang suka puppy tapi dia tak seperti mu, Luhan "

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sehun sejenak sebelum kembali bermain dengan jari Haowen.

" Aku hanya tak ingin melihat mu bersin-bersin seminggu penuh karena flu. Kau itu alergi hewan berbulu. Kau tak bisa tinggal lebih lama bersama dengan semua jenis hewan yang memiliki bulu, kau sadar itu kan? Kau tak mau membuat Haowen menangis seharian karena ada sesuatu di dalam hidungnya yang membuatnya sulit bernafas seperti mu juga kan? "

Sehun masih mengingat jelas waktu 3bulan yang lalu di mana Sehun menuruti keinginan Luhan untuk membeli seekor puppy putih nan imut yang pada akhirnya membuat Luhan tak berhenti bersin selama hampir 2minggu lamanya dan menulari Haowen yang akhirnya juga ikut terserang flu anjing dari Luhan.

Sehun benar-benar nyaris gila saat itu. Untung saja sytem Imun tubuh Sehun itu _Titanium_ jadi Sehun akan tetap bernafas dengan riang gembira walau 1kota terserang flu masal sekalipun.

Dan kini puppy itu di berikan pada sepupunya. Si hitam sexy Jongin secara Cuma-Cuma. Padahal Sehun membeli anjing itu dengan menguras setengah dari gajinya selama 1bulan. Tapi tak masalah bagi Sehun dari pada ia harus terserang migren setiap hari melihat dua kesayangan nya Luhan dan Haowen tersiksa karena alergi bodoh berjenis FLU!

Lalu sekarang Luhan mulai berulah dengan meminta lagi?

Oh Never Shit!

" Aku hanya tak ingin melihat mu sengsara bersama bertumpuk-tumpuk tisu dan obat-obat penawar alergi mu itu sayang, mengertilah. Kau bisa mengajak Haowen untuk pergi ke Petshop milik Jung Ahjusshi seperti tadi. Atau kau pergi sendiri untuk melihat-lihat jika kau mau. Kau juga harus memikirkan kondisi kesehatan mu juga Haowen, Lu "

Luhan menatap dengan pancaran mata penuh rasa berdosa pada Sehun. Benar apa yang Sehun katakan semua itu memang untuk kebaikan dirinya terutama Haowen. Apa lagi saat mengingat kembali bagaimana Haowen yang terus-terusan menangis sepanjang hari karena tidak nyaman dengan hidungnya. Luhan jadi ingin menagis mengingat betapa Haowen tersiksa saat itu.

Tapi Luhan ingin puppy! Ingin puppy! Pokoknya ingin!

hah!

" Bammbamm Pa..pa Ma..ma Ungnya~" entah apa yang Haowen lafalkan sang jelas karena itu Luhan lekas kembali ke alam nyatanya.

Luhan masih menatap Sehun di balas seyuman tulus dari sang suami.

" Kau mau mengertikan Lu? Setidaknya kau mengerti bukan untuk ku tapi untuk Haowen"

Sehun menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan. Berharap Luhan bisa mengerti di sana.

Luhan mengangguk lirih, nyaris menangis.

" Maafkan aku ya Sehun. Aku hanya menuruti keinginan sesaat ku saja tanpa memikirkan kalian. Aku minta maaf " suara Luhan terdengar parau.

" Tak apa jangan menangis "

" Aku juga sebenarnya kasian pada mu apalagi Haowen. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis saja jika mengingat semua kekacauan waktu itu. aku benar-benar minta maaf ya"

Tanpa membalas lagi Sehun langsung menarik tubuh istrinya di samping lalu mendekap sekaligus tubuh Luhan dan Haowen.

" Ini bukan masalah apa-apa jangankan anjing jika kau mau aku bisa memberikan _Sirius_ untuk mu sekarang juga. Aku juga bisa memberikan Haowen seekor _APPPA_. Itupun jika basement cukup. "

Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya dan menikmati elusan di rambutnya oleh sehun. Tertawa dengan gombalan garing Sehun yang sama sekali tak ada romatis-romantisnya sama sekali itu.

" Bodoh! " Luhan memukul ringan punggung Sehun yang terlingkari lengaannya.

" Eh ngomong-ngomong apa _APPPA_ itu sungguhan ada? " Luhan menengadah menatap Sehun penasaran.

" Ahaha. Tentu saja tidak. Tapi yang jelas APPPA itu hanya milik Aang. Sama seperti Haowen dan diri mu. kalian itu hanya milik ku "

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

" Hentikan! "

Lihat? Kau lihat? Wanita itu bersemu pink. Dia wanita anarkis yang menggelikan ya? Ck!

" Juga…. Aku ini menyayangi kalian. Sangat. Jadi jangan pernah lagi mengatai ku pelit dan jahat. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali mendengrnya kau tau? Dan terimakasih ya sudah mau mengerti "

.

.

" Pa..pa "

Haowen memukul-mukul lengan Sehun yang mengitarinya tubuhnya. Sehun menoleh dan memandangi dengan gemas wajah Haowen dan meraih anaknya dari pangkuan sang istri.

" Ada apa Tuan muda Oh? " Haowen mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas seperti biasa.

Sehun jadi gregetan.

" Popo Appa Popo. Popohee Juseyeo~ " Haowen malah hanya diam dan menampar-nampar kecil pipi Sehun.

" Haowen tidak mau mencium Appa? Tadi Mama saja di cium Appa kan juga mau "

Cupppp

Sehun tersenyum cerah saat Luhan tiba-tiba meraih kepalanya dan mencium pipinya cepat.

" Terimakasih ya Mama "

" Tu Mama saja cium-cium. Haowen ayo Appa popo "

Haowen tetap diam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya malah mengarahkan jari telunjuk kecilnya kea rah televisi yang masih menyala sedari tadi.

" Mamammammm…." Sambil bergumam-gumam tentunya.

Sehun dan Luhan lantas menoleh berbarengan.

Dan…

" 1 Haowen akan lebih baik Oh Sehun "

" Tapi 2 anak lebih baik Luhan. Pemerintah sudah mengatur itu " Luhan beranjak pergi entah kemana menulikan telingannya dari Sehun.

" Luhan! Luhanie~ "

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa.

_' setelah semuanya aku fikir akan nada apresiasi khusus untuk ku. Nyatannya? '_

" Haowen ingin adik bayi ya? Appa juga "

Sehun menatap sayu wajah polos Haowen masih dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk layar televisi.

Jika di perhatikan dengan seksama jemari Haowen itu menunjuk mainan bayi yang terletak di samping si bayi dalam iklan susu tersebut. Bukan ingin adik bayi. Haowen itu sadar jika dirinya sendiri masih bayi jadi ia tak mungkin membiarkan ada bayi lain di rumahnya yang akan menjadi saingannya ketika bermanja-manja bersama Appa dan Mamamnya.

Haowen tidak mau!

END

Pada tau Haowen gak sih? aku baru aja tau -_- bayangin aja Haowen itu balita gendut imut kiyut.

kalo minat aku masih ada cerita lain kok tetep HaoHunHan sih.

makasih ya yang uda baca.


	2. Chapter 2

**HUNHAN Epriwer**

* * *

><p>Sehun sangat menyayangi Haowen. Sangat. Itu sudah jelas.<p>

Dia itu Ayah biologisnya, Ayah kandung Haowen. Sehun mendapatkan Haowen dengan kerja keras pantang menyerah anti mundur melawan rasa kantuknya setiap tengah malam. Bersama Luhan tentunya.

Mengantuk? Ah yang benar?

**EKHEM!**

Sehun dengan suka rela menjadi bulan-bulanan pelampiasan keganasan Luhan ketika istrinya itu mengidam saat mengandung Haowen dulu. Mengusik tidur tampannya di tengah malam. Luhan akan duduk manis di atas ranjang dan menarik-narik kaos Sehun hingga molor kemana-mana. Meminta untuk di belikan Kue beras dengan siraman saus pedas Teokkboeki. Ini pukul 2 pagi dan mana ada kedai yang buka pada dini hari begini.

Sehun menolak mentah-mentah.

Ibu-ibu hamil itu jauh lebih mengerikan dengan tingkat menyebalkan di atas Plankton. Sekedar informasi dari Sehun saja.

Setelahnya Luhan akan mengancam merajuk bertriak menangis tersedu-sedu dengan air mata dan ingus merambat di sana sini. Mengatai Sehun pelit jahat tidak perduli tidak sayang aegya serta memuntahkan semua kata-kata menjengkelkan lainnya yang akan dengan lancar dan jahanam keluar dari bibir plum-nya dan membakar habis telinga Sehun.

Jika sudah begitu…..

"Jaga Mama. Janga nakal. Jangan membuat Mama sakit. Appa akan mencarikan keinginan mu sebagai hadiahnya"

Mengelus baby tummy Luhan lalu tancap gas mengelilingi Seoul hingga subuh menjelang, mencari kue beras dengan siraman saus pedas Teokkboeki.

Makan macam apa itu?

.

.

Rela di jambak di cakar nyaris di cekik juga oleh Luhan saat Luhan memutuskan untuk melahirkan Haowen secara normal. Sehun sebagai suami siaga dan calon Ayah yang tampan juga manly…

Sehun memang sulit di tebak isi kepalanya.

….sudah jelas memilih mendampingi Luhan di dalam ruang bersalin dengan semangat membara memberikan dukungan pada istrinya walau kondisinya sendiri mengenaskan, tertekan setengah mati.

Sehun strong!

"Ayo Luhan kau bisa sayang "

"Sehun aku tak main-main ini sakithh…!"

"Kau memang tak sedang bermain Lu"

"Nyonya Oh kepalanya sudah terlihat"

"Luhan kau dengar? kepalanya sudah terlihat. Kuatkan diri mu sayang."

"SSEEHHUNNNNNN!"

"AAKKKHHHHHH!"

"OOEEKKKK!"

"Selamat Tuan dan Nyonya Oh bayi anda laki-laki dan sehat"

"Terimakasih dokterhh…"

Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum bangga. Perasaan lega tersentuh haru gembira melebur menjadi satu di hati pasangan suami istri itu.

Namun keadaan Sehun…

Kepala nayris pitak seperempat, dasi longgar bergelantung miring nyaris lepas, kemeja dengan kancing nyaris putus, wajah bergores-gores merah, rambut berjingkrak-jingkrak tak karuan serta kringat mengucur deras dari dahi lurus jatuh ke leher dan membasahi setengah dari kemejanya.

Luhan bernafas bahagia. Sehun bernafas sengsara. Jika 5 detik kedepan bayi itu tak segera keluar yakinlah kepala Sehun pasti sudah benar-benar botak separuh.

Lihat, setelah teriakan panjang memilukan dari Sehun dan tangisan Haowen pecah Luhan sontak melemas dan jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan dan kehabisan tenaga dengan tangannya yang masih terkepal menyimpan helaian rambut Sehun yak sukses ia cabut paksa tanpa sadar.

.

.

Sebegitu pengorbana Sehun. Lantas bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak mencintai Haowen. Walaupun seperti itu tetap saja Sehun itu Ayah yang bodoh juga ngawur dengan pengalamannya yang super buruk. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya.

Kata cinta dan sayang saja mana cukup.

Sehun itu Ayah yang payah sekali. Sehun hanya mengerti tiga hal dari Haowen.

Pertama bermain dan menggoda Haowen hingga gusi balita itu terlhat nyaris mongering karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Padahal jika di dengarkan godaan Sehun itu garing sekali.

Yang kedua… Sehun mengerti sih cara mengganti popok Haowen. Tapi sial bagi Haowen karena Sehun masih sering terbalik memasangnya. Entah apa yang Sehun fikirkan ketika itu.

Miranda Kerr? Mungkin.

Luhan Kerr? Tidak ada.

Sehun juga sangat mengerti bagaimana cara membuat Haowen menangis. Yang pertama merebut makanan dari genggaman Haowen atau apa saja yang anaknya itu genggam. Lalu menggoda Haowen dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Bayi mana yang akan bahagia melihat orang yang menggodanya dengan wajah datar begitu. Bayi mana yang tak akan tersinggung.

**FIKIR!**

Dan Luhan itu ibu…

Sudahlah.

Intinya, mereka Sehun dan Luhan bersatu padu dari Sabang sampai Merauke dari Korea Selatan sampai Manhattan Amerika berkumpul hanya mengurus satu Hoawen saja semua berjalan dengan riuh dan kacau balau.

Lalu bagaimana jadinya jika Sehun harus di tinggal oleh Luhan selama 2 hari bersama Haowen? Ini bencana!

Untuk Haowen.

.

.

.

**Mau lanjut?**

**Enggak juga gapapa. end(?) aja di sini  
><strong>

**Btw Makasi banyak yang uda review follow dan fav. ya. love you  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HAOHUNHAN **

* * *

><p>" Luhan kau serius akan pergi selama 2 hari? Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku kan tak bisa memasak."<p>

Sehun beringsut duduk bersimpuh di bawah kasur samping kaki Luhan dengan ujung jari tangannya yang menarik-narik kain kantong hot pants Luhan yang tampak menjuntai keluar karena celana pendek yang lebih pantas di sebut underwear berbahan jeans itu memang berukuran super pendek. Sehun cukup frustasi mendengar kabar buruk jika Luhan akan pergi di tambah pemandangan yang Luhan sajikan begitu semakin menjadikan Sehun menggila di bawah sana.

Mengapa udara menjadi begitu panas ha!

Sedangkan Luhan sama sekali tak bergeming dari kegiatannya mengepak beberapa pakaian di dalam sebuah koper coklat di atas kasurnya.

" Luhanie apa harus kau pergi? Tak bisakah kau tetap tinggal? Kau kan bisa meminta orang lain atau biarkan asisten mu yang mengurusnya" Luhan masih menuli. Ia tetap sibuk mondar mandir kesana kemari memilih beberapa barang yang akan di bawanya pergi entah kemana.

" Lalu siapa yang akan mencuci pakaian ku? aku tidur bersama siapa? Aku bermain bersama siapa? Jangan pergi. Kajima! hikss Kajima!" Sehun bicara terisak isak tak jelas seolah-olah dunia akan runtuh lebur tak berbentuk dalam waktu kurang dari 30 detik jika ia tak berhasil mencegah Luhan pergi saat ini. Bulu-bulu halus di tubuh Luhan terangkat perlahan. Merinding geli mendengar ucapan makhluk ajaib yang tak lain tak bukan tak salah –dan sialnya- adalah suami tercinta nya.

Luhan mendenguskan hidungnya jengkel.

" Tak usah berlebihan Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memesan masakan cepat saji atau menumpang makan di rumah Chanyeol atau Jongin"

Sehun memandang Luhan muram.

" Tapi masakan mu lebih enak"

" Geotjimariya!" Luhan langsung melotot nyaris melepas bola matanya.

Memang itu bohong sekali. Luhan itu istri luar biasa _'istimewa' _yangkeahlian khususnya hanya merebus telur merebus sayur merebus air dan merebus apapun yang ia fikir akan baik jika di rebus. Lalu apanya yang enak. Jika saja di bumi ini tak ada manusia ber akal jenius yang berfikir untuk menciptakan makanan sehat bergizi untuk bayi bernama _**BUBUR**_ di pastikan Haowen terancam tumbuh hanya dengan asupan telur rebus setiap harinya dan berakhir dengan kemunculan bisul di bokong mulus si tampan itu. Oh jangan!

Untungnya Luhan tak juga berfikir untuk merebus suaminya itu hari ini.

" Jebal kajjima" Sehun bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Pria tinggi dengan hair grey-nya itu berdiri di balik punggung Luhan yang masih bergerak-gerak tak bisa diam. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di sekitaran perut sang istri dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kanan Luhan sembari mencuri-curi cium di pipi wanitanya.

" Kajjima Juseyeo~ **Luhan Noona**" Luhan mengehentikan aktifitasnya sejenak setelah Sehun yang tiba-tiba berbisik lirih dengan suara berat agak serak milik nya. Serius- dalam- seduktif- menggoda-.

Ugghhh Luhan merinding.

Tengkuknya. Ya Tuhan.

**PPLLAAKKK!**

Luhan menampar sebelah pipi Sehun.

" Tak usah berfikiran macam-macam Hun, aku hanya pergi 2 hari 1 malam. Akan sebanyak apa pakaian kotor mu dalam waktu itu memangnya?"

Luhan mulai menutup kopernya dan melepas paksa lingkaran Sehun di perutnya lalu berjalan begitu saja keluar kamar di susul oleh Sehun sendiri yang berjalan bak daging tanpa tulang belulang. Terseok-seok lesu sembari menggaruk-garuk sebelah pipinya yang gatal akibat tamparan _'cinta'_ dari Luhan barusan. Sehun lebih terlihat seperti gelandangan jika seperti itu gayanya.

.

.

.

Luhan menaruh kopernya di ruang tamu dan kembali ke kamar mengambil sebuah pulpen dan selembar kertas. Sementara Sehun duduk di atas karpet dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas kursi sofa meratap nestapa detik-detik kepergian Luhan. Sehun hanya mampu menguatkan diri berusaha tegar dengan berlapang dada.

Apa sih yang ada dalam fikiran Sehun ini sebenarnya.

Wanita manis kecintaan Sehun tersebut kembali kemudian langsung mengambil duduk di atas sofa samping kepala suaminya yang terkulai tak kuatkan diri. Jemarinya bergerak santai mencoret-coret sesuatu entah apa di atas selembar kertas kosong yang ia bawa tadi. Sesekali terkadang Luhan menggaruk kepalanya lalu diam dan berfikir.

Atau mungkin Luhan lupa mencuci rambutnya 3 hari ini?

**BUKAN!**

Bersama Sehun yang setia mengusak-usakkan hidung tajamnya di sisi luar paha Luhan, berkelakuan manja seperti anak anjing. Atau modus?

Usainya Luhan melipat-lipat kertas yang entah apa isinya itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana. Sehun sendiri tak tau apa yang Luhan tulis dan tak tertarik untuk mau tau.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya diikuti tegakkan kepala Sehun yang mendongak menatap Luhan di atasnya.

" Kau akan pergi sekarang? Kau benar-benar meninggalkan ku? Dengan pakain seperti itu!" Sehun melotot histeris melihat Luhan yang berjalan kemudian mengambil tas kopernya. Fikirnya Luhan akan benar-benar pergi sekarang.

Dengan penampilan Luhan yang seperti itu Sehun rasanya akan sakit jiwa mendadak.

Benar-benar Oh Sehun!

Luhan memang sedang dalam _fashion broke _nya pagi ini. Memakai kemeja biru polos kebesaran dengan lubang besar di bagian punggungnya di tambah 2 kancing teratas yang tak terpasang semakin lengkap bersama hot pants super pendek kesayangannya yang memamerkan kaki panjang nan mulusnya yang telah di hak patenkan milik OH SEHUN seorang!

**CAMKAN!**

" TIDAAKKK! " Sehun bertriak horror.

"Heh! Kau itu berlebihan sekali sih Sehun! Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku belum mandi. Kau tak lihat pakaian ku?" Luhan nyaris melemparkan sandal boneka berbentuk kepala rusa di kakiknya ke kepala Sehun.

"Tapi kau harum" Sehun tertunduk lesu.

Luhan mengembangkan kedua lubang hidungnya dan melotot aneh menyerupai _kingkong _lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja menuju kamar untuk bersiap.

.

.

.

Sehun menoleh cepat saat kedua telingannya mendengar derap langkah seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia lekas bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantalan sofa lalu terduduk memandangi gerak-gerik sang istri.

Sehun bisa melihat Luhan di hadapannya yang sudah tampil manis seperti _ABG_ yang akan pergi ke kebun binatang. Jauh dari _pakaian-pakaian setengah jadi_ miliknya yang lain, seperti yang ia pakai tadi contohnya. Menggunakan sepatu berwarna merah menyala di padu _skiny jeans_ yang pas di kaki rampingnya juga kaos hitam polos yang tertutupi _coat_ kotak-kotak berwarna _dark chocolate_ semakin manis dengan syal yang tergantung di lingkaran lehernya. Yah Setidaknya Luhan cukup tau situasi dan tempat dalam berpakaian. Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun sambil menggulung tinggi rambut _brunette _nya. Mengapa Sehun jadi gemas melihatnya.

" Kalau kau pergi aku tidur bersama siapa? Aku bermain bersama siapa? Jangan pergi. Kajima jebal kajima!" Sehun mengulang kembali pertanyaan menyebalkan tak berbobot nya.

Tak pelak membuat Luhan jadi sebal sendiri mendengar itu. Kenapa suami berwajah datarnya yang selama ini selalu bersikap sok cool dan sok keren ini bisa menjelma menjadi makhluk yang paling ingin ia tendang begini sih.

" Memangnya kapan kau pernah bermain bersama ku! hah!"

"Setiap malam" di balas pelototan mencekam dari Luhan. Sedang Sehun mengkerut di ujung sofanya.

" Ahh Luhanie~"

Merengek lagi kau Sehun?

"Huh! Ya Tuhan Oh Sehun ku yang malang sudahlah! Kau itu masih bisa tidur bersama Haowen. Kau bisa bermain bersama Haowen. Selama ini kan kau selalu bermain bersama nya. Kau tak sungguh sendirian. Tenanglah dan berhenti bersikap menggelikan seperti ini!"

Eh? o.O

Sehun mengheningkan cipta sejenak.

Punya anak?

Haowen?

Siapa di–

" AAAPPPAA!"

**Duk!**

" AAAWW!"

Luhan menendang tulang kering Sehun menggunakan ujung sepatunya seketika mendengar triakan brutal tak tau diri suaminya.

" Kau ini ada apa? Jangan bertriak. Haowen masih tidur!" Rasanya Luhan benar-benar akan melemparkan vas bunga di sampingnya.

" Jja-jadi kau meninggalkan ku bersama Haowen? " Sehun melotot tak kira-kira dan Luhan hanya mengangguk tak perduli.

" Berdua?" Luhan kembali mengangguk.

" Aku dan Haowen begitu maksud mu?" Lagi-lagi anggukan yang Sehun dapat.

" Kau tak membawanya?" Barulah Luhan menggeleng. Oh tidak! Bukan gelengan yang seperti itu yang Sehun ingin.

Sehun

Haowen

Ini Kekacauan namanya.

**AAANNDDWWAAEEE!**

Sehun menahan sekuat tenaga agar jantungnya tak melompat ke ujung jempol kaki sekarang. Mendapati Luhan akan pergi saja Sehun sudah kelimpungan ingin menangis, lalu ini? Luhan dengan seenak Ayam bakar Bangbaedong berkata akan pergi dan meninggalkan Haowen bersama Sehun. Si Ayah terpayah yang pernah hidup selama ini.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi setengah mati. Membayangkan hal-hal buruk apa saja yang sangat mungkin ia lakukan pada Haowen nantinya.

Hah! rasanya Sehun ingin meluncur ke dasar Sungai Han saja. Kepala Sehun jadi pening di buatnya.

" Tidak mungkin aku membawanya Sehun. Geokjeongma aku berjanjji besok sebelum makan malam aku sudah tiba. Yaksok" Luhan trsenyum menunjukkan jari kelingkingnnya dan mengelus sebelah pipi Sehun, tak ada bedannya ketika ia sedang membujuk Haowen kalau sudah begini situasinya.

" Tapi bagaimana dengan Haowen? Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Kalau di menangis bagaimana? Kalau dia mencari mu dan tidak mau tidur bagaimana? Kalau-"

Andai Luhan sanggup inginya ia mencelupkan kepala Sehun ke dalam bak mandi.

" Gaeumanhaera! Kau ini Ayahnya! Haowen itu anak mu! mengapa kau sepanik itu sih. Ada apa dengan mu!"

Ayahnya sih Ayahnya tapi kalau Sehun saja tak lebih pintar dari Haowen bagaimana kelangsungan hidup Haowen selanjutnya?

" Aku hanya takut saja Luhan. Kau tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan ku berdua bersama Haowen lebih dari 2 jam. Memangnya apa yang bisa ku lakukan?" Sehun berujar penuh keputus asaan.

" Aku hanya pergi untuk mengurus kepindahan butik ku yang ada di Dongnae-gu Sehun. Bukan pergi ke Abu Dabhi selama 10 tahun" Luhan memutar bola matanya mulai kesal.

Luhan bergerak menuju dapur bersama Sehun yang setia menguntitnya dari belakang. Sehun duduk di atas kursi meja makan dan menyandarkan lesu punggungnya di sana.

" Kalau aku melukainya bagaimana? Kalau akau membuatnya pingsan kelaparan bagaimana? " Sehun ini benar-benar takut rupanya ya.

" Kau ini Ayahnya. Kalau kau menyayanginya kau tidak mungkin melukainya kalau kau perduli kau tak mungkin membiarkannya kelaparan. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa sih itu Tuan Oh!"

Sehun menyayangi Haowen Sehun perduli Haowen. Itu sudah pasti dan tentu jelas. Sudah ku jelaskan juga sebelumnya.

**HELL!**

But isn't just about _sayang_ atau _peduli. _Its about…

**SKILL!**

**Bad SKILL**

**SKILL Payah**

Yang di miliki sesosok Ayah muda keren nan tampan tak berpengalaman bernama Oh Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengurus Haowen sementara dirinya memakai kaos kaki saja sering terbalik entah kanan untuk kiri atau kiri untuk kanan.

Tapi apapun yang Haowen ingin pasti akan Sehun turuti. Apalagi hanya makanan. Yah walau sekarang Haowen belom fasih berbicara sih.

Berbicara! That's Right!

Itu dia masalahnya. Karena belum fasih berbicara Sehun mana tau apa yang Haowen inginkan. Sehun juga tak pernah tau gesture atau tanda-tanda yang bayi tunjukkan jika mereka sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Lalu Sehun kudu apa!

" Sebenarnya aku juga tak sungguh-sungguh yakin dengan mu Sehun.."

Sehun sontak menegakkan punggungnya yang semula merosot ke bawah lalu fokus menatap istrinya yang tiba-tiba saja bersuara lemah begitu.

" Jika aku bisa mempercayai mereka. Aku pasti lebih memilih mengurus Haowen di sini bersama mu. Walaupun bakat ku mengurus anak masih sama payahnya dengan mu, setidaknya aku 2 level lebih baik di banding kau Sehun."

Sehun memutar keras bola matanya. Luhan ini istri macam apa ya? Mengapa rutinitas hariannya mencemooh Sehun terus.

" Aku juga tak mau mengambil resiko menemukan Haowen mengapung di bak mandi karena kau merendam Haowen dan berfikir ia bisa menggosok dan menyabuni dirinya sendiri. Aku tak mau Sehun. Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana sulitnya mencari seseorang yang mau membeli sebuah tempat dengan lokasi seperti itu belum lagi pengurusan surat-surat pembalikan nama kepemilikan semua itu tidak mudah mendapatkannya Sehun. Jadi semakin lama aku menunda bisa saja semakin lama aku meninggalkan mu nantinya "

Luhan melanjutkan dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Sehun yang remuk redam oleh hinaannya.

Sehun ini kok berlebihan sekali?

Tapi ya sudahlah.

" Tapi Lu-" Belum sempat Sehun membantah, perkataannya sudah lebih dulu lenyap oleh suara yang sungguh semakin membuat Sehun makin depresi sampai akar-akarnya.

**HHUUWAAAAA!**

" Haowen" Luhanlah yang pertama kali berlari menuju kamar Haowen seketika setelah mendengar teriakan sang anak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tak bergeming dari kursinya.

" Haowen bagaimana nasib Appa setelah ini? Huuuu…-"

Eh?

" Tidak! Tidak! Maksud Appa bagaimana nasib mu setelah ini Huwaa!"

Ewh Sehun ini!

Di dalam kamar, Luhan langsung menghampiri box bayi yang terletak tepat di bagian tengah-tengah kamar. Ini ide Sehun untuk meletakkan box Haowen di tengah kamar. Luhan juga tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

" Hey boy? Irreonasseo?" Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuh anaknya dari dalam box dan membawa Haowen masuk dalam gendongannya.

" Ma..Maa Huwaaa!" Haowen masih menangis lebar dalam pelukan Luhan.

" Baru bangun sudah menangis? Cup…cup pria tampan tidak boleh suka menangis. Nanti tampannya hilang sayang. Uljima" Luhan mengusap-usap dahi berkeringat Haowen dan merapikan rambut bagian depan anak laki-laki kecilnya yang agak berantakan akibat baru bangun itu.

" Haowen dengar Mama oke?" Haowen masih terisak namun tak lagi sekencang sebelumnya. Seakan mengerti yang Ibunya ucapkan tangisan Hoawen semakin lama berangsur menghenti namun masih tetap dengan pipi penuh lelehan air mata ia menatap berkedip-kedip sang Ibu.

" Mama akan pergi sebentar. Tidak akan lama. Kau bersama Appa di rumah dengan baik. Tidak boleh nakal. Tidak boleh manangis jangan membuat Appa kesulitan. Bermain dengan baik bersama Appa Arra?" Luhan mencolek hidung mungil Haowen lalu memandang cinta wajah menggemaskan itu. Menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Haowen yang merupakan hasil copycat sempurna dari wajah suminya.

Terkadang Luhan berfikir bagaiamana dulu dirinya dan Sehun bisa memiliki anak sedang mengurus diri sendiri saja mereka kalang kabut. Jadwal kuliah mereka yang padat di tambah jadwal Hang Out mereka yang tak bisa di hindari. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin untuk mereka memikirkan anak.

Hang Out?!

Sungguh HunHan Idiot.

Namun nyatanya sekarang? Luhan bahagia, intinya.

.

.

.

" Mengapa memakai topi?"

" Tidak ada hanya ingin"

" Ya sudahlah. Sehun ingat ya jaga Hoawen dengan baik. Haowen ingat pesan Mama kan? Ya sudah ya. Aku pergi Daa.." Luhan berbalik dan bersiap menaikan satu kaki kanannya ke dalam sela kursi kemudi namun gerakkannya terhenti dan dengan cepat ia berbalik lalu menarik lepas topi Sehun.

" Ingat ya Sehun saat aku pulang kau sudah harus mengganti warna rambut mu ini. Setidakknya seperti milik ku. aku tak mau ya melihat mu di lirik-lirik genit oleh ibu-ibu di sebrang jalan sana. Walau kau memakai topi tetap saja ini jelas terlihat. Dan kau itu sudah memiliki istri dan yang terpenting kau sudah memiliki anak jadi jangan bertingkah seperti JONES! " Luhan menunjuk kumpulan ibu-ibu di sebuah kedai di sebrang apartemen mereka yang tengah memandang gatal ke arah Sehun. Membuat Luhan tak sabar ingin melemparkan sepatunya ke sebrang jalan sana. Sedang Sehun hanya diam dan mengangguk lemah. Sehun tak mengerti sebenarnya.

JONES itu apa ya ngomong-ngomong?

Di rasa cukup untuk Luhan memberi wejangan. Sehun segera menutup pintu mobil Luhan saat istrinya itu sudah duduk cantik di kursi kemudinya.

" Berikan. Berikan pipi Haowen untuk ku" Luhan membuka kaca mobilnya dan membiarkan Sehun mencondongkan tubuh Haowen ke dalam mobilnya. Luhan mencium bibir dan pipi Haowen sebagai tanda perpisahan dan melambai sekilas sesudahnya.

" Aku pergi ya. Jaga diri kalian. Bye~" Dengan tangan sebelahnya yang menggendong Haowen Sehun balas melambai lesu saat Luhan sudah mulai menggerakkan setir mobilnya dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

" Huh!" Sehun menatap depresi wajah Haowen yang masih tersenyum riang sambil memegang sekotak susu pisang di sebelah tangannya dan tetap melambai-lambai dengan tangan lainnya.

Haowen ini tidak sedih apa melihat Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja? mengapa anaknya ini terlihat bahagia sekali.

" Pa..pa!" Haowen bertriak nyaring entah apa maksudnya lalu melempar kotak susu yang sepertinya sudah kosong isinya itu ke sembarangan arah.

" Mworago? Ya! Jangan buang sampah sembarangan" Sehun agak membungkuk menjauhkan tubuh Haowen untuk mengambil lagi kotak susu yang Haowen lempar tadi.

" Pegang" Sehun memberikan kotak susu tadi pada Haowen dan di terima baik olehnya.

" Pintar anak Appa. Ayo kita cari tempat sampah untuk ini" Sehun tersenyum unik dan berjalan mencari bak sampah terdekat.

**PLUK!**

" Yak!"

Belum sempat Sehun berputar untuk mencari bak sampah Haowen sudah kembali melempar kotak susunya dengan sembarangan seperti tadi.

" Jangan membuang sampah sembarangan Tuan Muda. Itu tidak baik" Sehun menahan suaranya dan kembali memungut kotak susu tadi.

" Jangan buang. Jangan buang. Atau tidak ada spagethi untuk mu hari ini Haowen-ie" Sehun mengarahkan telapak tangan Haowen agar lebih kuat menggenggam kotak susu itu.

**PLUK!**

" Yahhh!" Sehun menjambak topinya hampir gila. Belum 5 detik terlewat Haowen lagi lagi melempar kotak susu sialan itu. Haowen terlihat mewarisi sifat 'mulia' mu Oh Sehun.

HAhahaha!

" Genggam atau tidak ada buah pisang. Tidak ada biskuit coklat juga" Sehun berjalan cepat sebelum Haowen akan melempar kotak susunya lagi.

" Oke lempar!"

**PLUK!**

" Pintar sekali!" Sehun tersenyum gembira dan mencium berulang pipi Haowen saat anak laki-lakinya itu melempar kotak susunya tepak sasaran ke dalam bak sampah.

" Paaaa!" Haowen tiba-tiba bertriak lagi kini sambil menarik-narik lingkaran pada T-shirt yang Sehun kenakan.

" Apa? Kau ingin apa?" Sehun berkeliling menoleh kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang mungkin sedang menarik perhatian Haowen sekarang. Haowen masih menarik-narik kaos Sehun hingga sekarang melar sampai dada.

" Apa? Kau ingin apa sih?" Tubuh Sehun memutar masih mencari apa yang Haowen ingin hingga sesaat kemudian bibirnya tertarik lebar saat matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Sehun merapikan asal letak topi yang ia kenakan terbalik itu lalu berlari kecil menyebrangi jalan.

"Kajja!"

.

.

.

**Lanjut or?**

Ngomong-ngomong buat huruf yang ilang-ilang itu maaf banget. Jeongmal. Aku ngetiknya tengah malem agak ngantuk-ngantuk gitu. No edite pas paginya aku publish. Mudah-mudahan yang ini engk keulang lagi ya. *BOW

Buat kue beras itu? WAKWAW! Aku ngakak njir. Aku tau sih teokkbeoki itu kue beras tapi engk sadar dih. Malu aku lo seriusan jujur waktu itu males banget mikir nama makanan apaan yang cocok terus di kepala munculnya pas EST ep6 pas LuHoYeol/? belanja ke pasar. Luhan lagi ngantri beli kue apaan dah kaga tau namanya. Yang Luhan di tinggal sendirian sama Suho sama Chanyeol itu loh. Nah aku kepikirannya kue itu di siramin saus teokkbeoki aku males banget nyari-nyari namanya atau buka-buka video soalnya udah malem pas ngetiknya jadi ya udah aku tulis aja kue beras. LOL

MAKASIH BANYAK YA yang uda review. Review kalian nyemangatin banget loh /ngerayu nih gw.

Ahh Pokoknya….

KALIAN LUAR BIASA!

**Jadi Mana penderitaan Sehun? *tolah toleh**

***Ketawa Jahanam XD**

**Btw Yang masih penasaran silahkan…...yah gitu deh! /di toyor readers**

**Bye! mmuaahhh**


End file.
